Servers/A New Age: The Dominion of Middle-Earth
A New Age: The Dominion of Middle-Earth is a minecraft server featuring the Lord of the Rings mod. The server was founded by Garothmuk (Koray). It is Administrated by Lord_Frerin (Kjell1612), b3ngaan, thecoconutknight, Garothmuk and pee54321. You can message questions and ban appeals to our Facebook page found in the server information. The Dominion of Middle-Earth is a server for those who really enjoy role play, it's considered one of the more hardcore role play servers. We strive to make sure that the server has something for everybody, whether you like fighting other players or to build in peace. The Server IP is dominion.g.akliz.net The Dominion of Middle-Earth is a server for mature players that want to get the best experience out of the Lord of the Rings Minecraft Mod. Large interactive events where players can choose to fight for good or evil will happen quite often. The outcome of such events will decide what will happen next, resulting in an in-depth role play experience. Players are not required to participate in events, however, it might have a significant impact on the development of the world's story-line. For more information about this server, visit the server's official Facebook page here or check out the official trailer for this server created by Afghan_Kidd here Faction and Leader Rules In the Dominion of Middle-Earth there are special requirements in order to become a faction leader. Owning lands and having a faction leader comes with certain perks. *You need a fortress and a town in biome to claim it. *A fortress is complete when it has the following buildings in it; **A throne room, barracks, royal armoury, blacksmith, treasury, storage room and a leader's bedroom. *A town is complete when it has the following buildings in it: ** The same number of houses as the people needed to claim the faction, market, two farms, a mine, storage room, an Inn, stables, training grounds, and a navigation/planning room (meeting room with seats). ** Note: You must not just focus on making requirements. Rest of build must also look good, and not just made for claiming *You need a certain amount of members in order to claim a biome. The amount of members you required to have depend on the biome you are trying to claim. Claimable biomes and their member requirements are listed below. *Claiming a biome gives you the right to expel players from it, their buildings remain theirs, but the faction leader and members are allowed free passage to the build. *For every biome you claim, you get one unit captain and merchant. *A faction can claim multiple biomes, the rules above apply. However, in order to claim multiple biomes, you'll need to have the required amount of members combined and they have to be adjacent. *To prevent mass farms, the maximum amount of an animal a town may have is ten. *If a biome has a lore build, you need to build at least one, the build will count as the biome's fortress. When you think you've met the requirements, ask a staff member to make it official and sign the claim certificate (Hand over a signed book). If you are going to claim a biome which requires five members, you need to have five members online when the certificate is signed. 'War Mechanics' In order to engage war you need a leader to declare war on another faction. You can declare war on another faction with a good reason such as wanting to claim their territory, getting harassed by them or maybe holding a grudge against them. Regarding war, there are no restrictions. Evil factions can fight each other and so can good aligned factions. "But how does a war work?" Good question, it's actually pretty simple! A war consists of multiple sieges, in order to win a war a faction needs 5 victories by a difference of 2. Victory can be achieved in three ways, by killing the opposite team, when the opposite team flees or when they surrender. *Normal PvP rules apply, but faction leaders may wear one piece of Mithril armour or a Gondolinian sword/Mallorn mace during sieges. *In order to siege, the leaders have to be online and all the banners must be disabled, this is because attackers need to be able to build a ram and free themselves from traps if necessary. *There have to be at least twelve hours in-between sieges, except for the defender wants to counter a siege (A faction got sieged and decides it wants to siege back, this can only be done if the defenders won the siege they want to counter). *Every player may bring a maximum of ten troops per player (Olog-Hai & Mirk Trolls count as three units) *Reinforcements of other players are allowed, but they can't teleport, they'll have to warp. People may only join in on sieges if they are part of a kingdom. When a war is won, the biome that the war took place in goes to the winner. 'PvP Rules' *PvP is only allowed within role-play, when people invade or come close to your lands you are free to hunt them if you wish to. (see below for information on hunts) *Players may only use gear of their own faction, no exceptions ! *Rule number two also applies to the usage of brews, good aligned brews may only be used by good aligned players and evil aligned brews may only be used by evil players. Athelas, ent-draughts and vanilla Minecraft potions are not allowed in any form of PvP. Wood-elven scout armor is okay, as long as it is wood-elves who wear it. Raiding A faction can feel the urge to raid another faction, when doing so they need to follow a few rules. A faction no longer has restrictions when it has established a kingdom, it can raid every other faction! In order to commence a raid you will need to roleplay. You can declare a raid by typing /me raiding faction. The attacking side can engage whith a minimum of three players at the attacking side and a minimum of two players at the defending side. With freedom comes responsibility, we ask You not to raid new small factions. Raiding rules: * The pvp rules as discussed above apply to raiding. * Ladders may be used to enter an enemy base, no griefing is allowed. * Banners at the gates and walls must have self-protection turned off during the raid and be visible so that players can have a chance to scale the walls/enter the base. * Do not return after being killed until the raid has completed. * A raid, being a small attack, will only allow players to have 7 own faction troops per person to ‘beef’ the numbers and make it a little more interesting. * You may not parkour or use horses to jump into the enemy base. How to successfully win/defend a raid: * If either side successfully wipes out the enemy, the raid is declared a success. * If defenders yield, the raid must stop and is declared a victory for the opposing side. * If attackers decide to retreat the raid is over after which defenders may hunt the attackers. Victory rules: * Items dropped upon death belong to the side that wins, players may not stash items during a raid. * When the attacker wins, the defenders need to pay 200 coins for every player that defended to the attacking side. If not able to pay, the defenders may negotiate and offer something else. If the defenders are being unreasonable, staff will interfere and allow the attackers to loot chests! * If defenders decide to yield, they need to hand over their items. Attackers may retreat on which defenders may choose to hunt them. 'Hunts' Players can choose to hunt other players in a few circumstances, being; when players enter your claimed biome or lore biome and when players linger at the borders of these biomes. You can declare a hunt by typing /me Hunting player/group. Hunting rules * You can only declare a hunt if you warned the person to leave and gave him time to leave. If the person refuses to leave, you can declare the hunt. * You can only declare a hunt when you are in the relevant biome. * Normal pvp rules as discussed in the pvp section also apply to hunts. * During a raid, under no circumstance may the hunted player teleport or fastravel. * The hunted player may only leave with consent of the hunter, if he logs off and doesn't return within two minutes it will be seen as a forfeit. * Hunts only stop when the hunted or hunters die and or whenever the hunting party calls the hunt off. * Troops are between players, no troops are allowed. 'General Guidelines' *Griefing is forbidden, don't grief other's builds, not even if you replace the blocks afterwards. *No excessive swearing, it's a game and not a bar. *You may argue with an admin, but keep in mind that admins have the final word. *Staying neutral with according to lore 'enemy' factions or factions you fight with is not allowed. *Keep your map location and alignment display on at all times. *You are not allowed to set Waypoints to another player's base(s) without their permission. Bases and waypoints need to be atleast 1000 blocks away from eachother. *Players have the right to defend their base, if you go to a base that doesn't belong to you, the rightful owner is always allowed to defend it regardless of your intentions. *Enchantments are not allowed in general. *Mithril weaponry and armour are not allowed in sieges, PvP or events, kings excepted. *Mobgrinders are not allowed, npc's need to be able to fight back. *Meneltarma is banned, don't bother crossing there, it has restricted access and you won't be able to get in. *Last, but not least. We expect a mature attitude from our players. Do not forget that there's no monopoly of common sense! 'Ban Appeal Format' Are you banned? Chances are great there's a possibility you can get un-banned, this depends on the mayority of the offence you commited. Ban appeals that don't provide the information listed in the format will automatically be denied. Be courteous during your appeal, keep in mind we are giving you a second chance and you'll have to show your best side! *Your Minecraft username: *When did you get banned (Date and time if possible)? *Do you share your account with anyone? *Which staff member banned you? *Why were you banned and do you think the ban was fair? *Why should we unban you? Send this format to our e-mail account domeminecraftserver@hotmail.com exclusively!